This invention relates, in general, to mixed phase containers such as fluidized bed reactors or slurry tanks. More specifically, this invention concerns a method for detecting solidification or chunks in mixed phase containers.
One prior art method of detecting solidification in mixed phase containers is to use sight glasses. However, sight glasses tend to become coated with material rendering them non-transparent very shortly after they are placed in use.
A radiation source and detector has been used to detect the level of solids in various devices such as storage bins. However, use of such devices has been limited to relatively thin-walled containers having no mixed phase. Hence there exists a need to detect relatively small chunks of solidification disposed within a mixed container.